1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to educational or commercial work environments, and more specifically, to a fixed or portable multi-functional enclosure that is card-operated, climate controlled, and provides a quiet work place for use by students or businessmen.
2. Description of Related Art
Educational teaching techniques and learning environments have changed very little since the early days of our country. The bedrock of education remains the teacher or professor lecturing to groups of students, commonly in conjunction with a text. Homework is assigned to reinforce the lessons learned in class and tests are administered to measure students' aptitude and retention of material. At the early levels of education, the setting for this instruction has and continues to be the schoolroom, public or private, where a teacher is responsible for a group of, for example, fifteen to forty students. Educators have long recognized that while the classroom scenario provides economies of scale, one drawback is that students of different ages and aptitudes learn at differing rates and with the need for varying amounts of individual attention.
In addition to educational environments it is noted that some of the most important services that can be provided to a frequent business traveler while away from the office are those that are telecommunications related. Many services required by such business travelers are not conveniently accessible to them. Most business travelers are currently restricted to limited telecommunications services offered through pay phone facilities when waiting at airports or during breaks at convention centers and conferences. Therefore, there is a need to enhance the conventional educational environment to provide more flexibility to meet an individual student's needs. In addition, there is a need to provide a convenient work environment for business travelers that provides access to services to facilitate the conducting or completing of business while away from the office.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,334, issued on Nov. 6, 1973 to Reinold Weber, discloses a combination desk and chair. Weber does not suggest the multi-functional enclosure according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,727, issued on Apr. 5, 1983 to James A. Doss discloses an open space office system including a central ventilation means. Doss does not suggest the multi-functional enclosure according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,445, issued on Nov. 15, 1988 to Donald E. Ott discloses a heated and ventilated work station. Ott does not suggest the multi-functional enclosure according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,915, issued on Dec. 4, 1990 to Janice W. Bussard discloses a modular work station. Bussard does not suggest the multi-functional enclosure according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,744, issued on Jul. 12, 1994 to Robert C. Frawley et al. discloses an integrated environmental control system for a helicopter. Frawley et al. do not suggest the multi-functional enclosure according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,007, issued on Dec. 27, 1994 to Matthias Zirm discloses a microsurgical operation teaching arrangement including the use of audio-visual means and two-way communication between the teacher and the students. Zirm does not suggest the multi-functional enclosure according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,307, issued on Apr. 25, 1995 to Lester W. Forsythe discloses a desk which can function as both a computer desk for supporting a computer and a vehicle simulator cockpit for use with vehicle simulator software programs operated on the computer with associated user interface devices. Forsythe does not suggest the multi-functional enclosure according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,320, issued on Nov. 12 1996 to Brian R. Shearer discloses an enclosure for a video game or computer system and the system user. Shearer does not suggest the multi-functional enclosure according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent document number 4-2312, published on Aug. 20, 1992, discloses a bench integrally connected between two service units at a service station to protect service station employees from the heat and cold. Japan '312 does not suggest the multi-functional enclosure according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent document number 4-269907, published on Sep. 25, 1992, discloses a desk provided with an air conditioner. Japan '907 does not suggest the multi-functional enclosure according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.